


Yaoi stories

by LoraWolf1004



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Don't Judge Me, Food Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinky, Kinky as hell, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oneshot, Rough Sex, Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, Yaoi, most of these are oneshots, some will have chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoraWolf1004/pseuds/LoraWolf1004
Summary: Just a place where I put my perverted fantasies.





	1. Brian X Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! I might what to say this now, my English is the worse *is native speaker*, I swear my German *is learning German in school* is much better than me typing in English.
> 
> No, I will not type in German. 
> 
> "I am a little illiterate and the right amount of stupid."- My best friend

(Let us start with some background for this smut)

Gabriel and Brian are having a sleepover at Brian’s house and his parents aren’t home because they are on a business trip for a month and left money for the two (they know Gabriel is there). Gabriel thinks it will be a perfect time to get Brian to fall for him (Brian loves Gabriel and has been holding back for a while because Gabe keeps teasing him by doing sexual things to him (low-key to others, high-key to Brian. Like when he sits on Brian’s lap he will start slowly grinding down on his crotch, also as will continuously move on him no matter which way he is sitting. When he sits behind Brian on concert nights he will lean on Brian and make soft noises in his ear. Brian has gotten up to use the restroom when it was intermission time to let him rest but Gabe will sometimes follow and hug him upfront and grind on him in the bathroom. [that is a story for another time]). Gabriel packs some kinky dog/master roleplay, whips, dildos, some cross-dressing, and rope for him or Brian (in case he had to tie him up), in the feeling that he could make Brian snap and use what he has to punish him (Gabriel is a kinky Lil’ shit) if he pushed him over the edge. So while Brian takes a nap on the couch Gabriel puts some bondage on and only puts a button-down shirt over it, so he has a tail, ears, and chest bondage showing off his nipples with a button-down shirt opened at the top and bottom. He slowly crawls his way up to Brian’s crotch and slowly unzips his pants with his mouth and uses his hands like paws. Brian stirs awake to see Gabriel about to start licking him. “Gabriah~” Brian is too late as Gabe has already put him in his mouth with stirring his tongue at the tip.   


He notices Brian is awake and stops eating him, “Yes, Master?” Gabriel makes a cute face that Brian can’t resist both mentally and physically. Gabriel continues to move his hands then licks and engulfs his member making Brian buck his hips a little. This turned Gabriel on and he decided to self throat fuck himself with Brian’s member as he was thinking, “Brian just snap already Ugh why does Brian have a lot of self-control, just fuck me already!”

Brian does have a lot of self-control but he couldn’t take it anymore, “I’m sorry Gabriel, I don’t want to be forceful but-” Brian suddenly grabs Gabriel’s head and pulls him off of him then he gets up and as Gabriel watches him, “Open your mouth.” Brian says it in a cold tone which made Gabriel shiver in pleasure as he has not seen this side of him, but he follows his command, the next thing he knew he felt Brian’s member going in and out of his mouth making it go down, hitting the back of his throat.

Gabriel felt bliss as his hair was tightly pulled and he could taste Brian’s member “Nhh~ So good!” he muffles as Brian shoves Gabriel’s face towards him and keeps his head there. Gabriel wiggles his hips getting turned on, as he is a huge masochist, “Ugnnn~” Gabriel moans and he feels Brian’s member twitch in his throat releasing his semen and pulling out. 

Gabriel seemed like he had heart eyes and craved more of this, so when Brian comes to his senses and tries to run, Gabriel pounces on him making himself on top and he started grinding down on Brian. “G-Gabriel s-stop, I don’t want to do that again to you.” Gabriel started whining showing Brian he didn’t mind as he began to rub his nipples making panting noises, letting Brian see all of him even with his butt-plug tail. Brian snaps and this time he isn’t fighting back on stopping himself, he sees a whip on the table next to the couch and grabs it then smirks, “Aww, is this puppy’s little whip?” Gabriel smiles and pants, then he puts his hands up to his face then looked down and started whining. “Do you want it?” Gabriel whines louder nodding his head, not too long after, his whimpers changed to yelps and moans from feeling the whip crack against his skin.

Gabriel gets down on the wood floor on his legs with his hands like paws right below his chin. All that Brian can hear are moans, “Ahhhh~ Nghh~ Nhhhnnn~ Ma-ma-master.” Gabriel choked on his moans as Brian, who is sitting on the couch, whips Gabe’s member and any skin visible while his foot tugs on his bondage.

“Hmm?” Brian smirks

“Pl-please I wah~ t iah~ y-you! Kaah~” Gabriel gets whipped by Brian who is not satisfied with his begging. “M-aster~, f-fuck m-m-me pl-eASE~” The whip snaps on his skin once more. He proceeds gets on all fours and turns around so his butt is facing Brian, Gabriel puts his head on the floor to allow him to use his hands to spread his butt cheeks apart. Brian gets off the couch and kneels down in front of Gabe’s butt and puts one of his hands on his butt to steady Gabe, then he yanks his butt-plug out. “AHHH-NGH!” Gabe has his mouth hanging wide open with drool coming out from the bliss he felt but then he felt something warm at his entrance, then something pushes that was bigger. Gabe squirms under Brian but also moves his hips, as he is not affected by him entering.

Brian pulls out then right when his tip was about to exit he grabbed onto his bondage and pulled him with much force causing him to scream out in pleasure “GAH~!” Brian did it again, and again, and again feeling Gabe’s warm wet insides as it formed to his shape deep inside of him. “AHHH~ NHH~ AA~ AAA~ HMMM~ MMnGHAHHH~ NGHH~”

Brian suddenly speaks, “You are a kinky little gang-aji (puppy in Korean), who needs to learn to be patient and get punished more. Huh?” Brian repeats himself, “Huh?” as he thrusts suddenly into Gabriel, pulling his hair harder with gripping the middle wound rope pulling it harshly after each time Gabriel didn’t reply to his question.

“GAUUUH~”

“Huh?” He thrusts again the same way.

“UNNG~ Y-ye-yes Ma-master”  
“Yes, what?” He thrusts at a constant rate making Gabriel unable to speak, as the ropes digging in his skin and his hair being pulled. His brain couldn’t think of how to form words from the pleasure being so much, he has drool coming from his mouth and before he knew it he came on the floor without permission. “Such a bad boy, I guess I will let this slip once.” 

Brian keeps thrusting hearing Gabriel’s moans, “ANNH~ MAAA~ JOH-A! JOH-A~ (so good).” Gabriel feels warm liquid shoot into him, filling him, “UHH~ MMHh~ Master… f-feels s-s-so good!” 

He pulls out while Gabriel collapsed on the floor, Brian gets up then carries him to the couch and sets him down so his butt can rest. “Nhh~” Sounds Gabriel who is still hard.

“Do you want a little reward for being a cute puppy?” Brian whispers into Gabriel’s ear seeing he is still not completely satisfied.

“MmmHnnn~” Gabriel replies. Brian carefully turns him around seeing him still dazed, and strokes him then Gabe’s backbends from the sudden feeling of heat from Brian’s hand on his member, then Brian licks him and continues to suck with much force. Gabriel has drool trickling down the side of his mouth thrusting his hips, arching his back, as moans stream out of him. “MAA~ KAHH…. MNNNNNNNN!~” Gabriel releases on the couch. “Mo-mo… more” He is panting and seems as if he is in a daze.

“Gabe that’s enough, you need to rest” Brian shows concern in his face but Gabe continues to get up and crawls over to Brian then gets on top of him again. 

Without warning plunges himself onto Brian’s member, “GAAH~” he exclaims as he drowns in pleasure with his eyes rolling back. He continues to bounce at a fast pace, “WaaAH~ UNG~ JOH-A~ JOH-A~” Brian couldn’t hold back his grunts of feeling Gabriel gripping him as he hits his g-spot, Brian decides to change positions and pushes Gabriel down and thrusts into him with full force at breakneck speed. Smacking of skin could be heard but breaking the constant sound Gabe says something in between his moans, “MNNN~ MMMM~ MORE GAH~” 

This caught Brian a little off guard in that he was holding back  _ (because with full force and breakneck speeds is holding back in my mind… tf is wrong with me) _ because he wants his body to rest a bit, but he took it as an opening. Gabriel had put on the table next to the couch, a whip, which already they have used, a little rope, and a little metal sounding strip, also as a blindfold. Brian stops moving making Gabe instantly starts whimpering, he snatches the sounding rod and the blindfold. “Little puppy is going to have to be trained on when he can get what he wants.” Brian leans over Gabriel while still being in him, “Lift your head up,” Gabriel follows his directions letting Brian tie a blindfold on him, making him more sensitive to what happens. Next Brian grabs Gabriel’s member and circles around the hole in the tip making Gabriel shiver then Brian slowly inserts the small metal beads into him, Gabriel uncontrollably bucks his hips downwards a little. 

Brian smacks near Gabriel’s member hinting for him to not move but it also causes him to moan, “MMMNNn~ HGGG~” He continues to put it in Gabriel until it stops at the bottom of his member, then Brian pushes down then pulls it up a little, he does this at a rapid pace then starts to thrust again putting Gabriel in pure bliss, “GAHhhh~ Hmmmm~ Niiii- hMm- n-ug-” He starts choking on his moans with a continuous line of drool going down the sides of his mouth and eyes as far as the can roll backward. “DEo mANh-i... dEOJusEYO! (More, please)” Brian turns Gabriel around so his back is facing him, and thrusts stronger and buries himself in Gabriel while he still is pumping and messing with the sounding metal strip. At this point, Gabriel has his tongue hanging out as well as feels so much pleasure he can’t speak nor communicate in anything other than moans. “JOAAAAHHHH HMM~ MNNN~ BRIAHHHH~ F-FEENG~ S-SO~ GOOOOD~” Tears spiked his eyes and his body randomly pulses as his body didn’t know what to do but all he knew was he needs to cum. “MMMNN~ M-maah- st-ster c-c-cum, ple-ASE!”

“Not until my gang-aji has learned to wait,” Brian whispers in his ear then he gets back to thrusting into Gabriel.

“MAAHHH~ NA JEONG-AEG! (Let me cum!)” Gabriel screams in pleasure and from pressure build-up in him with wanting to release but can’t.

“Huh? A Gang-aji can’t say that to their master.” Brian yanks Gabriel's bondage while tugging his hair hard like the other time. “Now” He thrusts harder “What do you want master to do~”

“MnNNHhh~ HHhhHh~ MHNmhMNnNN~ UUGH~ Pl-please! FIL- m-mE! C-cuumm le-let m-ME!” His mind is all fogged as he only could say those words. 

Brian thrushes a couple of times before he pulls the sounding metal out and releases in Gabriel, “GAHHH~ S-S-SO WA-Arm!” Gabriel’s body jumps as he cums all over the couch, Brian takes the blindfold off of him to see a lust clouded Grabiel who looked like he never wanted to stop, but soon that lust left his eyes to the point he could kind of think enough to kiss Brian deeply pulling away licking his lips. Both of them were tired and from Gabriel making them go another round, Gabriel falls asleep on the couch. 

Brian, to be nice, cleans Gabriel up as he doesn’t want him to wake up and be sticky with cum in him all while being careful not to wake him. He wipes up the cum on the floor as well, Brian delicately takes off Gabriel’s bandage then carries him up the stairs and let him rest in his bed. When setting him down Brian kisses Gabriel’s forehead then pulls the cover over him. Brian gets the toys and goes into his bathroom to clean them off, then he gets into the shower to clean himself. Brian sighs thinking back on what just happened, Gabriel is his best friend and it was obvious that he enjoyed it, “but was I too harsh… I mean he had the toys in the first place, also as tried to attack me on the couch, ugh. I didn’t want my sadistic side to come out…” Brian’s thoughts cloud his mind as he continues to wash his hair and turn off the shower. He exits the bathroom fully changed into sleep clothes then sighs seeing Gabriel has kicked off his cover and is cold. “Pfffff Gabe why,” Brian snickers as he climbs into the bed next to him and he pulls the cover over them, Gabriel stirs awake but only enough to snuggle under Brian and hugs him around his waist then looks at the time, it reads 21:27. 

“I love you, Brian.” He quickly snatches a kiss from Brian’s lips then proceeds to snuggle under him even more.

“I love you too, Gabriel.” He kisses Gabe’s forehead and puts his arms around him, then puts his chin on Gabe’s head and started to fall asleep. 

(Always got to add some cuteness to it)


	2. Louis X Dylan (part one)

(Louis has known Dylan for as long as he can remember, he had always loved him but he doesn’t like nor understand how he could feel this way about his friend because recently he has felt more of a desire to actually have him and do things he wouldn’t have thought of before. Louis is not an innocent person, but he never liked the idea of guys doing it nor understood how they like to do it. Don’t get him wrong, if you are gay or bi he doesn’t care one bit. He will continue to be the person’s friend, he doesn’t really care if someone is talking about gay sex around him. He, himself just does not like it.)

Dylan lies his head down on his bookbag feeling the small bumps on the road rock him to a dazed state, he closes his eyes, feeling a calming sensation. As he is rocking off to sleep the voice of his boyfrie- best friend sitting right next to him perks him back up. “Do you want help with this packet because it is in my binder and you haven’t done anything yet.” Dylan’s best friend has been with him since 1st grade, he helps with his Chinese homework, cares for his well being, and overall is a gentle guy… most times but the thing is, he is a bit homophobic. 

“Can you please do it for me~” Dylan pleads as he wants to go to sleep.  
Louis lets out a sigh then chuckles with a snarky reply following, “You never can do these on your own can you?” Dylan feels his face heat up a bit from hearing him.  
“Sh-Shut up!” His voice cracks. Louis’s warm laugh rings through Dylan’s ears as it puts him to ease again to the point he emits soft snoring sounds.

“Hey, Dyl-” Louis looks at the sleeping Asian next to him and continues to do his friend’s homework. He smiles as he hears the soft breath of his friend. 

Being submerged in trying his best to understand their Chinese homework, Dyan catches Louis off guard by leaning on him, to make things worse, the bus went over a bump which caused one of Dylan’s hands to move to Louis’s area. It didn’t bother him at first, but with the frequent movement of the bus combined with Dylan’s natural movement, it was getting hard for Louis to concentrate on the homework so he carefully puts away his binder. His thoughts on what to do next are very conflicting but there was one thing that he kept chanting, “Don’t get hard, don’t get hard.” He feels himself get worse as Dylan’s hand slightly twitches in a closing motion but around him, “Don’t think of those disgusting thoughts, not only is he your friend but that is not a normal thing!”  
Louis lightly grabs Dylan’s hand and moves it away on the other side of his leg, yet soon after Dylan’s hand was right back where it started, this happens again and again and again until Louis decides to give up and lie his head back on the back of the seat. He takes a deep breath thinking of how to move Dylan, yet his thoughts turn more and more perverted as the movement gets worse. Soon after, Louis closes his eyes and takes another deep breath trying to think of something else but soon is trapped in his thoughts about Dylan.  
  


~~In Louis’s dream~~   
  


Louis’s eyes flutter open to see only him and an awake Dylan. “Huh, where did everyone go? Where is our stuff?” Louis looks at Dylan to see if he would actually answer.

“I don’t know, but I do know a couple of things that are still here. The bus, us, and…” Dylan lowers his voice and gets closer to Louis, “your bulge~” He puts his hand down on Louis’s bulge and gives him a little squeeze. 

Louis covers part of his face with one hand and pushes Dylan away with his other, “Dylan stop!” Dylan doesn’t listen and crawls back to Louis with a pout.

“Do you hate me that much?” Dylan looks directly into Louis’s eyes innocently looking into his soul. While Louis’s own thoughts distract himself, Dylan slowly moves his hand back to Louis’s erection, slowly grabbing and moving his hand. 

Louis releases a grunt biting his lips as Dylan moves closer and closer until he is in Louis’s lap fulling palming him, “Nm~ D-Dylan stop” Dylan kept moving and making Louis’s member grind against his hand. Suddenly Dylan was only in revealing underwear, seeing him like this, his face flushed and his member hardened. 

He quickly looks away but soon hands caress his face forcing him to look back downwards at Dylan, “do you not like what you picked out?” This comment made Louis look at the underwear and acknowledge how it was snug around his area making his butt pop out more than usual.

Dylan licks his lips slowly and slowly moves down once Louis’s eyes found his face again. Louis watches as if he is in a trance until he saw Dylan speedily unzip Louis’s pants, devouring him. “Mmm~ nmm~” Dylan sounds vibrating Louis’s member. Louis does his best to push Dylan off of him but somehow, Dylan is stronger than Louis and pushes his head down to farther Louis’s member in his throat. “Mm~ Nmm~” Dylan continuously swallowed making his throat grip Louis’s member, then he pulls up off of him with precum on his lips. Dylan licks it away slowly then looks at Louis, “You are going to release soon aren’t you~”

“Wh-wh-why am I having a dream like this, it’s disgusting.” Louis’s mind is in panic.

“Because you want this to happen to us, right~?” Dylan moves to sit on Louis’s lap looking at him as he caresses his chest and grinds slowly on him.

“N-no…” Uncertainty laces his voice as Dylan moves closer to his face.

He smirks then whispers into Louis’s ear, “Your body is very honest~” He pulls away then goes to kiss Louis.

“No! You're wron- nmm” Dylan quickly cuts off Louis with a kiss. Dylan licks Louis’s lips then plunges his tongue into his mouth curling around Louis’s tongue. Louis is shocked and doesn’t know how to react, “I know this is a dream but why does it feel so real… his tongue is so warm.” He feels the heat of the kiss traveling through his head. When he snaps out of what is happening and is about to push Dylan away, he feels a warm pull on his tongue, “Is he sucking my tongue?!” 

Dylan finally moves away and looks at a paralyzed Louis then leans into where his body is fully pressed up against Louis’s, whispering, “I want you to make me cry and fest on me~”

~~Dream End~~

Louis’s eyes are wide open in shock of his imagination, he looks down to see Dylan’s hand has moved or maybe it didn’t and Louis’s boner took up the empty space. Louis lets a sigh out, “Why am I thinking like this?” he spoke out.

“Hmm…? Louis… did you say… something...” Dylan opens his eyes but then closes them and shifts to feel the warmth of his friend then continues to sleep, but as a result, he also shifted his hand and it was now right on top of his bulge. 

Louis’s thoughts are still in shambles as he feels it is so wrong that he is thinking about men, but every time he thinks about this his heart starts pounding loudly when Dylan strikes into his mind. “Stop it! That is not okay for someone to be like this... for me to think like this!”

At this time it is about 20 mins before they reach the school and Louis’s mind still hadn’t calmed down.

Dylan’s eye open slowly observing everything he can, he feels Louis’s heartbeat loud and hard but he feels something warm and hard in his hand. He peers down but keeps his movement small, the bus moving makes Dylan’s hand close on its own cupping Louis. “Nnh.” 

This noise makes his heart jump and his breathing unsteady, ‘ha-ha-has my hand been here the whole time?! Why is he so hard? Did I do something when sleep?’ Dylan doesn’t move, being deep in thought until he hears Louis whisper something to himself.

“No, he is your best friend. I am disgust-” Dylan’s hand moves from the bulge moving up and down pressing a bit on Louis, Louis is trying to keep his breath steady but Dylan could feel how much he was affecting him. This made him happy to know his friend likes him back but sad in realization he is still a bit homophobic. But now this puts Dylan in a spot he never knew he would be in, does he move away and show he is awake or does he remain sleep probably not going to be able to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the first chapter (^-^)
> 
> ... I really should do school work instead of type up gay smut... but mehhhhhhh, it's fine *is slowly dying in work to do*
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed reading and will stick around to when I remember I have this and post again (my procrastination is strong so I will probably post a couple, hopefully, I have enough and don't go overboard again).


	3. Jesse x Kyle (part one)

Kyle yawns as he puts up the basketballs from the gym, that he was supposed to do more than an hour ago but instead was on his phone on the bleachers. When he finishes putting everything back he trots to the locker room to shower and change. He didn't have much time as he needed to be home before his parents, Kyle left the showers with his hair nearly completely soaked. Kyle bolts through the gym with his stuff and keys in his hand to lock the doors. He quickly locks them and dashes to the main building to put the keys back, but he didn't expect to see certain tall, black hair Asian to be waiting on him. Jesse Chen, Kyle's well-known friend, and head student council member.

Jesse smiles and shakes his head and lightly chuckles looking at Kyle, "Took you long enough, you were supposed to get here over an hour ago, at least I had some cleaning to do or else I wouldn't be here."

"Well, I..." Kyle drags the I out in his sentence to quickly think of a lie, "had a lot to do. In the gym." Even though Kyle knows Jesse knows that he procrastinates a lot he didn't want him to think that with any little thing he will procrastinate.

Jesse smirks moving closer to examine Kyle, all while Kyle started backing up. Kyle ends up being pinned to the bookcase, he swallows hard and is looking away from Jesse until Jesse speaks up, "You are not the best at lying." Jesse starts laughing seeing how nervous he was.

"Oh, Ha. Ha. Ha." The sarcastic shorter, black-haired, Asian said clearly irritated at the other’s actions. He pushes Jesse away walking towards the door until he is stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

"I waited for you, you need to wait for me." Jesse let go of Kyle's arm then put the keys back. Kyle took this chance to dash out the door but Jesse soon caught up to the running procrastinator. "Going somewhere without me?" Jesse winks.

"Oh fuck off overachiever." Kyle hisses at Jesse. "I need to get home before my parents come back from business today."

Jesse tilts his head in a bit of confusion, "But... It is the 9th, not the 27th, you said they would be gone for 5 weeks right? So if they start on the 21st of last month won't they get back at least on the 27th of this month."

Kyle's face flushes in embarrassment, "Wait but if... How does that work?!"

"Do I need to give you private lessons again?" Jesse smirks suggestively. Kyle looks at him with a deadpan face but soon his face has some blush on it. Jesse starts laughing at how Kyle is not okay.

"I- I don't need them, I am fine."

Jesse stops laughing and gives a serious face, "Really, because your grades say otherwise. You know I am here to help. Plus remember what your parents said about not passing your classes." Jesse realizes how much of a weight he put of Kyle's shoulders, he takes a moment to think of how to make it better so he restates, "like I said I will be here to help you, Kyle." A gentle smile is upon Jesse's face but soon frowns as Kyle continues to look down. "Hey, do you have any homework you need help with? Because I got most of mine done while waiting for a certain someone."

A brief smile appears on the shorter’s face while rolling his eyes, then he took a breath, "Chemistry." Kyle looks beside and up at Jesse, "I don't understand a thing."

"Alright what are you learning and when is your test?"

"Basically we are doing this thing where you have three Chemical formulas and you have the chemical balance of what it takes and you need to find how much of something is in a different equation, or how much energy something. Ugh! Why do we need to learn this!?" Kyle starts getting frustrated as he cannot recall what he is describing but now he is raging at that why do they need to learn this, it is not like you are going to use that if you do anything other than a chem field. (*personally hates chemistry* Welp sorry chem lovers)

Jesse puts a hand on Kyle's head petting him calmer, he notices Kyle's hair is still wet. "Kyle, did you not dry off your hair? You will get sick and it will make everything worse. Also, I can help you with that, I am a pro at chemistry. But first, we are getting you home and drying you o-" Jesse felt a raindrop then looked up, he sighs and grabs Kyle's hand and drags him to his house (Kyle's house).

Kyle is panting as he is trying to get his keys out unlocking the door, Kyle gives up and leans on the door trying to catch his breath. Jesse being worried Kyle will get sick, decides to get the key from Kyle by going into Kyle's right pocket where he keeps it. Jesse unlocks the door, takes his shoes off, and rushes to get towels for them both. Kyle collapses at the doorway. "Don't! Pull! That shit! Again!" Kyle yells with panting in-between almost every word.

Jesse comes back with two towels to see a collapsed boy, “Oh, come on, it wasn’t that bad.” He kneels down to Kyle, who finally decides to sit up, and puts a towel on his head, “now wipe off before you get sick."

A muffled voice with a hint of annoyance replies, “With how you take care of me, I would consider you a brother, try to kill me then when I am dying you help me.” 

Jesse rolls his eyes, moving the towel on Kyle to be comfortably on his shoulders while he took the ends closest to him and wiped of Kyle’s face leaning closer to him to make sure his face is dried.

Kyle’s eyes took in as much as he could with Jesse’s face being so close, ‘His sharp light brown eyes, his raven-black wet hair resting on his milky tanned skin.’

He lifts the towel up to his hair and rubs gently making sure to dry it properly but not hurting him. Kyle ends up letting go of the inside of his cheeks which allowed Jesse to see him having more color on his face. 

“Are you okay?” Jesse leans closer to him wanting to check his temperature but instead made him move his body against the wall trying to get away in panic. 

Kyle rushes to get up moving as fast as he can to his restroom, “I am going to go shower now!”

Jesse observes the red-faced younger boy running with a slight frown that he ran away yet he smiles at his blush, “Such a cutie.” 

Getting to the restroom in his room, Kyle looks in the mirror then collapses taking deep breaths. He manages to gather himself and his clothes. He strips and takes a quick hot shower drying off quickly so Jesse could take a shower as well. When he exits his bathroom, he is wearing a tee-shirt and shorts, he trots down the stairs seeing Jesse sitting at the table on the floor with some stuff pulled up on his laptop. “I am done.” Kyle jumps down the last stair and walks closer to Jesse. “When you are finished showering-” He pauses thinking for a tab bit, “um… I don’t have any clothes that would fit yo-”

“That’s fine, I have clothes in my gym bag. Only shorts and underwear though.” Jesse finally turns around looking at Kyle then smirks knowing his next comment, “So enjoy it while I am here.” Jesse does his signature wink getting up.

Kyle throws the towel he had on his shoulders at Jesse trying his best to cover Jesse’s eyes to hide his light blush. Jesse takes the towel off his face and winks, Kyle rolls his eyes, “Yeah, and don’t forget to call your mom to tell her you are here.”

Jesse’s smile slightly falters, “Did you space out when I told you they let me live on my own?” Jesse proceeds with a fake pout, “are the words I tell you not important anymore? Am I losing my cute little Kyle that when we first met listened to every word for dear li-?”

“Gah! Sh- u- just! GO!” Kyle pushes Jesse to the stairs, Jesse is giggling at Kyle’s reaction then decides to walk upstairs to take a shower.

“Don’t forget about starting your homework, once I am done I will help you alright?” Jesse walks back down the stairs then ruffles Kyle’s hair looking into his eyes with a soft smile, Jesse then charges back up the stairs.

A deep breath escapes him as his brain just realized what all Jesse has said. He didn’t know what to mentally address first, the fact he called him  ** _his_ ** or the fact he didn’t ever hear the part about him living by himself before. 

Kyle shakes off his thoughts then sets down at the table Jesse has his stuff at, he takes out his notebook, textbook, and computer and is all set up. But one thing is missing. The motivation to do any of this work he didn’t understand because the one time he pays attention in class, the teacher gives up on teaching the class anything and only told them the definitions of random things they might need for the formula. So, like any teen who doesn’t want to do work, Kyle starts scrolling along with his Instagram feed. 

Jesse, during this time, starts thinking as he feels the water move down his toned, light tan body, ‘*sighs* He is too cute with his constant blushing~ If he isn’t careful a monster will arise’ He took some deep breaths as he starts remembering all the times Kyle was blushing or hiding his face. Jesse gets out of the shower and wipes off then puts the extra clothes he had in his gym bag on and walks into the living room to see Kyle on his phone seeming deeply engaged in his Instagram feed. He decides to clear his throat getting the younger’s attention making him jump and stiffen up.

“Um… I-” Kyle turns around and tries to think of something but just ends up sighing, “How do you have the motivation to do something you don’t want to do at all?” An idea came to Jesse’s head, and before he could tell himself not to mess with him, just the thought of how Kyle would look was too good to pass up. 

“Okay, Kyle,” Jesse with a seductive tone making Kyle lookup. “If you are not interested in your chemistry work,” Jesse continues to walk closer to him then stops right next to him, “how about~” He leans down slightly, putting his index finger under Kyle’s chin lifting his upwards. “For every question you get right, I give you a kiss~” Their noses were almost touching until Jesse let go tapping Kyle lightly on the nose saying it his normal voice, “Just kidding.” Jesse walks out of the room into the kitchen laughing playing it off as of what he said  _ was _ a joke.

“F-fuck off!” Kyle yells trying to hide how disappointed he is.

‘*sighs* Kyle is so cute when he is teased, what am I going to do to stop myself.’ Jesse quickly shakes his thoughts, “You better have something when I am done cooking us food.”

“Why are you cooking so early?” Kyle moves to try to see Jesse in the kitchen doing his best of getting a glance at Jesse’s overall figure.

“Because I know we are going to eat late with the work ethic of yours and I am not going to feel like cooking later.” Running water could be heard from Jesse washing off the vegetables, Kyle takes this chance while Jesse is distracted to quietly peak around the corner and take a picture, because of how Jesse was angled, Kyle could see his toned chest and very form-fitting boxers that rise slightly above his shorts he has. Before he can get caught, he speeds back to where he was and moves the photo to his private collection. He knows that to most people it would be creepy but if you normally have at least one picture on every girl’s phone is it creepy anymore, in his standards, no. 

Kyle starts scrolling through his gallery and loses track of time, so much time that Jesse has finished cooking 4 different dishes and comes back into the room and sees Kyle is still on his phone and not one thing was written on his homework so Jesse takes Kyle’s phone, “I am not leaving nor are you getting this back until you finish all your homework.” Kyle tries to protest but decides to finally do his work. Jesse is off to go wrap up the food for when they are hungry then he lies down behind Kyle who is engrossed in his work for once. Jesse has been curious about what Kyle was looking at on his phone before starting his work to be really flustered and with his face reddened. So, like anyone who knows the other person’s phone password, Jesse unlocks his phone and sees he was in his gallery, he scrolled down until he saw a folder with a rainbow heart and what seemed like pictures of, ‘Me?’ Jesse clicks the folder and every picture in the folder is of Jesse, not in a creepy stalker way, a way like that Jesse knew Kyle was with him, there were some on when they were at the pool together or the beach, but some were taken without him knowing. Like in the large group dressing rooms. Jesse decides to close out of the folder and make it look like he didn’t touch his gallery at all and set his phone down where he put it before but this gets Jesse thinking, at this point, it was like Kyle has left the key in the lock keeping the monster at bay. Keeping his thoughts sane, Jesse takes a deep breath trying to not infer too deeply what this means, he turns to his side where he can see Kyle in his view and just stares at him. Specifically his butt, it was perky and just the right thickness for him, it always was pronounced when they were at the pool and he just got out of the water. 

Jesse snaps out of it as he sees the younger shift, subconsciously he licks his lips but then quickly tries to distract himself with his phone. After a couple of hours of occasional helping the poorly confused boy, Jesse decides to check-in on Kyle, to see if he had finished. Jesse sits down next to Kyle and leans over to see his work, Kyle stiffens up a slight bit at how close Jesse is, “W…” Kyle mumbles a bit before he reverts to his “normal” self, “Why are you so close to me? I could just hand you the paper.”

“Just let me check it, I am already on the 6th question,” Jesse continues to check Kyle’s homework moving slightly closer spreading his legs so his left leg is curled behind Kyle and his right leg is supporting him. 

“Wait how the fuck?!” 

“You’re too loud,” Jesse shifts to meet Kyle's face rolling his eyes and flicks him in the forehead.

“Ow…”

“Anyways, if your work is already there then it helps me with mental calculations.”

Kyle goes to speak again but then decides it is better if he didn’t say anything, so he looks down and notices that he could perfectly see his area. He quickly moves his head to the other direction trying to calm his thoughts until he feels some warm weight on his right shoulder. Slowly turning he sees a focused Jesse who was still checking over his work, “you are so comfortable,” he tilts his head to touch Kyle’s.

“...Get off of me.” Kyle tenses up slightly before releasing his muscles.

“No, it feels nice to be like this.” Jesse takes a deep breath right on Kyle’s neck and closes his eyes, “you were the one that took so long and now I am tired.”

Kyle starts to relax in Jesse’s presence creating a nice silence between the two until a hungry growl comes from one of them, the younger bites his lips slightly. A warm chuckle escapes the older’s mouth as he turns his head, making the distance between him and Kyle’s neck shorter, “hungry?”

Kyle deadpans, “no, I am using my stomach as a musical instrument.”

Jesse shakes his head then talks in a low voice, “I suggest sticking to the cello as gifted as you are with one, and I could also give you lessons on tone quality.”

“Could you give off me, I want to eat! Also, you play the violin...”

Jesse moves his hands to hug Kyle’s waist, “Doesn’t mean I can’t help you with what you need.” Kyle swallows hard as his mind starts going places... 

Jesse moves to position himself right behind Kyle, holding him tighter with his chin still resting on his shoulder, Kyle swears he can feel all his muscles on his back. He licks from the base of his neck to his ear nibbling slightly, then proceeds to blow hot air on his ear. The heat from his waist starts traveling, feeling and exploring his abdomen making him slowly push off the older curving at the touch of his warmth. Being distracted with the warmth traveling up to his sensitive chest, he suddenly feels pleasure coming from below with feeling the friction of Jesse’s hand. Kyle throws his head back and it now resting on Jesse’s shoulder, “I told you I could help you with what you need.”

“Ahhn~” Jesse’s hand finally found what he was looking for and starts messing with his little nubs while rubbing him. Kyle is on the verge of becoming undone by these simple actions played together...

His thoughts were stopped by the feeling of heat leaving him. Jesse moves back next to him not touching him, “feel better now you have space?”

Kyle’s face is red as can be, “Y-yeah I need room to cool off, I am hot.” He starts fanning his shirt like he is hot, while this happens Jesse looks at Kyle’s face.

“Your face is red again, are you okay?” He leans and puts his hand between both of their foreheads, “You are really warm.” False concern laces his voice, he knows Kyle well enough to know that he spaced out when he was holding him and was most likely was thinking of something.

“Just, it is hot in here. You most likely don’t feel it from being shirtless…” Towards the end of his sentence, Kyle deadpans but ends up staring at the older, eyes tracing every muscle outline he could see. Jesse notices and “shifts to see what Kyle has left to do” letting Kyle see more of him as his muscles slightly became more defined.

“Are you done?” Jesse asks making Kyle snap out of the trance, looking up at him so fast he nearly gave himself a headache.

“W-With what?”

“Homework. What else would I be talking about.” Jesse looks at him with a straight face then is turns to a smirk, “are you also done looking at me like that?”

Kyle’s eyes widen as his face flushes to the deepest color of red. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” He looks away, resting his head on his hand, making it seem like he is angry, “why would I be looking at you?”

Jesse quietly gets up and walks behind Kyle, he stops in front of his face and crouches down with Kyle still doing his best to not look Jesse’s way. He lightly moves Kyle’s head to where he is facing him and smiles, a small sigh escaping his mouth, “You’re cute when flustered, I also noticed a while ago, but got confirmation today by that phone of yours.”

“Why did you look through it…” Kyle felt ashamed that he has so many pictures of him on his phone.

“Curiosity, and don’t think I didn’t notice the picture you took of me cooking.~” Kyle feels as if he wants to die and just end his life right here and right now. He starts breathing hard and tries to say something, Jesse realizes he is giving him a hard time and he is greatly affected.

“I-I-I-” Kyle’s studdering words get cut off by a caring kiss, soft and full of love but concern.

Jesse pulls away still looking into Kyle’s eyes, “better now?” When Kyle didn’t respond from shock, Jesse kisses him again. But this time, Jesse has he head tilted to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into Kyle’s mouth. Kyle’s eyes flutter closed as he pushes forward into Jesse, having small moans spill out. They pull back slowly, catching their breaths.

“The kiss… why me?” Kyle is trying his best to wrap his head around what he just experienced, still being slightly out of it to not form the sentence he wants.

“Why do people kiss in the first place?” Jesse looks at Kyle’s face carefully and smiles at his expression, ‘So, cute~’ He gets up and holds his hand out to the half-dazed younger boy, “come on, eating is a thing that keeps up living. I made your favorite meal combination.” Kyle reaches Jesse’s hand and is pulled upwards resulting in him standing up confused about how he even got standing. “I hope you will let me try a new meal~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- just... all I got for you guys is be ready for the second chapter of this, it will be very kinky. I am even questioning myself about why I know so many... I shouldn't. Oh well, we are all perverts so... （´＿ゝ｀）
> 
> Lololol, anyways like always, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter or book or whatever \\(^_^)/ 
> 
> (I am going to make myself cringe when I look back at this later, let me call it right now)
> 
> Also, just another random thing, do you know how long it took me to properly calculate the days in this, I literally has to google it and make sure with checking an actual calendar that I was either retarded or not *was wrong the first 6 times she typed it*. Yeah... at this point I am just wasting more time for something that is due at 10 pm tonight and it is 9:26 pm... hmmm. welp okay, I am going to leave now. Bye!


	4. Alrighty... Help with Writer's Block

So, a quick thing I want to say. I have HUGE writer's block and I think I know how to fix it. I want you guys to comment a scenario and specific kink you want to be in the oneshot. Sorry for being like this but my brain is just, "school school school, no rest, school school school, skip meals, school, due dates, projects, presentations, school school, procrastinate". I want to write smut but for some reason, I can't... so please help me with coming up with scenarios and interesting kinks. Trust me, I don't judge, I have no room to judge.

Anywho with that, I want to say thank you for actually reading this plus I know for the time being there isn't a lot of smut that you probably wanted so far. So, I will do better and try to do as much as I can because this is my only break from school at this point except for having one day out of the week where I actually sleep and eat properly... Oops, I am rambling and my Grammarly is hating me with my sentence structures right now. Bye! I will see you guys next update, which hopefully will be soon (if I can actually write).

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is probably what some consider crap but, meh. Anywho, most of my inspirations are from my guy friends interactions. Like I don't just go, "Oh those to talked to each other. Shipped" No, I just see how they interact with each other... Also, most of my guy friends don't mind the shipping.


End file.
